disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170514171000
'Fan-Made Models, The Return' Welcome back guys in a whole new blog to explore the most wonderful and magnificent fan-made models, of this Community. First of all, I would like to say that I have received tons of fan-made models since the past 2 weeks, reason why I wanted to share them all with you. The creator of those Minecraft fan-made models is Poolol626, and I got his permission to make this blog about it. Second of all, I know that we have received tons of "upcoming models" lately that we have all been excited about BUT we also need to remember that OUR contribution towards this Community is to each, our most important task. So big thank you to Poolol626, in which you wouldn't be reading this if it wasn't for him. So install yourself comfortably, get yourself some popcorn and Coke (I'm dead serious) and let the show.. ..begin. The Incredibles Let's start up with one of the most incredible worlds, The Incredibles. And we're having 2 amazing new characters today, Elastigirl and Glory Days Mr. Incredible. What's interesting is that the Glory Days Mr. Incredible was made BEFORE the official upcoming model was released yesterday. So let's take a look at those. These 2 models look DEFINITELY awesome !!! I have absolutely nothing to say about it, those are really perfect. They are rich in colors, they are detailed, the propotions are on point, those two models are just..incredible. Seriously Pool, that work really amazed me, that really shows the progression you've made between your first models and those models today. 10/10, nothing to say. Frozen Now let's move on to a world a bit more chilly. The best part in Pool's models is that he redo them when he figures out what is wrong with them, and that is exactly the main focus in today's Frozen's models. So let's see what he got for us: Those new models are just MAGNIFICENT !!!! The only tip I would give is to make the arms maybe a bit more thicker and longer, but that is a very slight change, not that necessary. Except that, the colors are amazing, it's rich in details, even the hair are detailed, just wonderful...however, WHY is that robe in sandstone again ? Surprisingly, it doesn't bother that much, but next time, remember, there are still better blocks out there. So far, those are probably the best models I have seen so far from you as I really almost have nothing to say about it if it isn't perfection. 9.5/10..still a really great job ! I just can't believe it Pool how great your job has become. Bolt I won't stop that much on this world because we got tons of more explosive content to cover, this one is only a slight change on what we had seen before. I don't have much to say, I find it equally as good as the previous one, there isn't much you can do with that character, so I find it good. However, be careful to not add extra unecessary details, such as the stripes on the arms, there aren't any. Maybe also make the arms a bit longer but I say good enough. 8/10, a nice model, that's it. Cars From what I've seen so far, your human models are pretty good, so it is always nice to see vehicle models as those are more challenging for you. This model is nice but it definitely needs a lot of improvement. You know how to understand the human proportions but we're not there yet for Cars proportions. You should make the car longer, more round on the sides instead of making it very squared, and be careful on the details. She has a small mouth, she has the Porsche logo on the front, she has her car headlights that aren't squared if you look closely, she has light blue eyes so check the MCR models and look at how I do the eyes most of the time. She also has small wing mirrors, where are they ? What about the wheels ? They are not completely black, they have designs, there are tons of details to add to improve the model. If you added ALL of that, you could definitely have an amazing model. I know you have the talent, you just need to applicate it on the model, and you could have an amazing result. So work on that next time, and you should be good. 5/10, good but needs improvement. Good luck on that, I will expecting another Sally model with all those improvements from you. Peter Pan and The Little Mermaid We will now focus on probably the 2 most EXPLOSIVE models of this Fan-Made Models return, Captain Hook and Ursula, the villains of the two respective movies. And if someone knows me well enough, they shall know that villains are my thing, and Disney villains are MY FAVORITE characters. So let's take a look at those: Those models are really good but each one of them need improvements. First of all, I got to say that both models look amazing at first sight, but when you look closely, you can definitely notice tons of small details that aren't on them. For Ursula, the pink color doesn't match for the body. You need to find a light purple color. The tentacles being pink and black are awesome, but there should be light purple dots all over it. As I said, the body's color needs to be changed, she should have her necklace with the orange shell, I would have loved seeing one or two red blocks at the end of her hands, to represent her nails, that would have been awesome over a light purple color. There should be a red mouth, normally, you don't do the mouths because they aren't important but on Ursula, IT IS !!!! Her earings are purple, and she should have light blue make up over her eyes. You can also make the hair more spiky. Overall, this model is really good but the details could have made it a lot better, so I will leave a 6/10 for that model. I would also like to see a new Ursula model with those improvements. For Captain Hook, his model is really amazing. It is rich in colors and details, the only slight error there are the proportions. I know that he has really short legs but his body should be a bit taller, and his head a bit smaller. Except that, the model is pretty good overall, but one last thing, the hook should have the form of a hook and not a straight line. This is very easy to make so that should have been made a bit better, especially because it is the main focus of the character. But outside of that, the model stays PRETTY AWESOME, and I would give it an 8.5/10 for it. Recap Overall, this new Fan-Made Model Return was definitely awesome. With some amazing models in storage and some others that need improvement, Pool's models have definitely hit a new record, so congratulations ! My favorite model has to be Coronation Elsa because although this one was not perfect regarding the arms, it was still just magic and that's what I appreciate in the models. The details, the proportions, the colors, the angle of the photo, just impressive. I have to point out that both Glory Days Mr. Incredible look VERY similar and since Pool did his model BEFORE the official one was released, I have to give him a big congratulations on that one. Well done man !!! And now it is your turn guys, what are your thoughts on these new models ? Don't they look impessive ? Your support is everything, so give us your opinions and I'll catch you guys later.